


Должен был умереть

by Enotik_Bell



Series: Daisy/Daniel [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: -Думаете это хорошая идея, явится к ней и заявить, что вот они мы, живее всех живых? - Дэниел посмотрел на Дейзи и Наташу сидящих напротив их со Стивом.-Пусть живет спокойно и думает, что мы мертвы. Зачем ее тревожить лишний раз, - поддакнул Роджерс.-Быстро в самолет, - хмуро проговорила Романофф, вертя на указательном пальце пистолет.-Хорошо, - одновременно отозвались мужчины и зашли в квинджет.Наташа дала пятюню Дейзи
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Daisy/Daniel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Когда Суза случайно встретил Роджерса на пробежке, Дейзи не особо удивилась - у ее парня была особая способность притягивать к себе приключения (у него не было такой способности до встречи с ней, но это уже другая история). Слово за слово и вроде как подружились, ведь было столько общих тем разговоров, начиная от их времени и заканчивая киноновинками. 

Чем больше времени Дэниел проводил со Стивом и остальными Мстителями, в частности с Романофф и Барнсом, тем чаще самой Дейзи приходилось наведываться на базу Мстителей, чтобы забрать его. В принципе, в этом были и плюсы - закорешиться с женской половиной супергеройской компании она хотела еще до всей этой ситуации с ЩИТом в далеком 2012. 

Тему "Пегги Картер" мужчины быстро сделали запретной, чему и Дейзи, и Наташа были рады, не хватало чтоб они свою бывшую обсуждали при них, но в какой-то момент эту тему все же открыли.

-Как она умерла? - спросил Дэниел, и Дейзи не сразу среагировала на это, мало ли о чем они разговаривали, пока они с Романофф делали друг другу маникюр. 

-Ушла во сне. Альцгеймер. В 2016 году, - ответил Роджерс, окунувшись в воспоминания. - Я посещал ее каждую неделю с того момента, как появился в этом времени, она уже не особо узнавала меня, думаю, даже не осознавала до конца, что я и правда вернулся.

Наташа и Дейзи немного недовольно переглянулись, поднялись со своих мест и, пока мужчины не обращали на них внимания, обсуждая таки Картер, вышли в коридор. Плотно закрыв дверь в комнату, Дейзи оперлась спиной на стену, сверля сестру по несчастью вдумчивым взглядом.

-Может это и эгоистично, но мне не нравиться, когда он начинает говорить о Пегги, - произнесла Дейзи. - О других могу слушать, а о первой директрисе ЩИТа не могу. 

-Согласна с тобой, - кивнула Романофф, шагами измеряя ширину коридора. - С этим нужно что-то делать.

-В ЩИТе была традиция шпионского прощания, - решила напомнить коллеге Дейзи.

-Предлагаешь отправиться во времени и дать этим двум издали попрощаться с Картер? - уточнила задумку Романофф.

-Предлагаю высадить их прямо к ней в квартиру, а остальное их проблемы, - усмехнулась Джонсон. - А мы тем временем нажремся. Знаю в том времени неплохой бар.

-Отличная идея, - улыбнулась Наташа. - Я попрошу у Старка квинджет и у Скотта частицы Пима.

-Зачем такие сложности, - подняла палец вверх Джонсон. - У нас есть Зефир и ФитцСиммонс.

***

Спустя пару дней обдумываний (это заняло минут десять) и упрашивания ФитцСиммонс помочь (на это ушло все оставшееся время), Дейзи пригнала Зефир к базе и, оставив Кору сторожить его, отправилась за Наташей и их жертвами. Стоило захватить и Баки, но он пока не косячил. 

-Я никуда не полечу, у меня планы, - развел руками Суза, под удивленный взгляд Дейзи. - Ладно, у меня нет никаких планов, но думаете это хорошая идея, явиться к ней и заявить, что вот они мы, живее всех живых?

-Пусть живет спокойно и думает, что мы мертвы. Зачем ее тревожить лишний раз, - поддакнул Роджерс, серьезно глянув на двух девушек, выжидающе глядящих на них.

-Быстро. В самолет, - хмуро проговорила Романофф, вертя на указательном пальце пистолет. И Стив честно не хотела проверять, заряжен ли он.

-Хорошо, - одновременно отозвались мужчины и направились в указанную Джонсон сторону. 

Наташа дала пятюню Дейзи, первая половина плана была выполнена.


	2. Chapter 2

Припарковать современную машину в прошлом - проблематично, а приземлить высокотехнологичный самолет ЩИТа оказалось практически невозможно. Высадив двух мужчин в чистом поле неподалеку от базы СНР (или ЩИТа, ни Наташа, ни Дейзи понятия не имели, кому это помещение принадлежит в пятьдесят шестом году), девушки отправились на поиски неприметного места, где можно было бы оставить самолет и не бояться за его безопасность. Кора не охранник, она тоже хочет потусить, раз уж ее взяли на миссию. 

-Мы все еще можем уйти, пока наши дорогие девушки об этом не узнали, - предложил Стив, пробираясь сквозь заросли.

-Боюсь, они этого не оценят. И повторят еще раз, только в следующий раз свяжут и посадят прямо в квартире Маргарет, нацепив подарочные бантики, - улыбнулся Суза, - Лично мне Дейзи такую кару обещала.

-Ну, это объясняет количество веревки и бантиков у нас в кладовке, - усмехнулся Роджерс, опустившись пониже в траву и утянув за собой друга, мимо прошли военные. 

Дождавшись пока все агенты покинут зону видимости, солдаты продолжили свой путь к трассе. До офиса Пегги нужно было еще доехать, а без сторонней помощи этого не провернуть - слишком далеко. "Там где-то Говард должен бегать. Поможет по старой дружбе, наверное", - сообщила Джонсон, когда при посадке Суза возмутился, что слишком далеко от точки назначения. Спорить с ней было бесполезно,ведь, когда казалось, что нелюдь вот-вот смягчится и они вернуться домой смотреть очередной сериал, возникала Наташа и брала все в свои руки. 

-Так, смотри, это Говард или не Говард? - спросил Дэниел, указав на движущуюся вдоль зарослей фигуру человека. - Я отсюда не вижу.

-Я тоже, - ответил Стив, под удивленный взгляд Сузы, а затем пояснил. - Я может и суперсолдат, но никак не сокол. У нас для этого Клинт и Сэм.

-Если я выкрикну его имя, это будет сильно подозрительно? - поинтересовался мужчина.

-Я бы открыл огонь, - отрицательно помотал головой мститель, -Предлагаю просто подойти. Шок будет сильнее, чем желание пристрелить. 

Желание пристрелить оказалось сильнее, потому что это оказался не Говард. Это оказался один из солдат СНР, который только пришел на службу и не знал ни про героическую миссию Сузы, после которой он должен был умереть, ни про Кэпа Америку, что казалось невозможным. Стоило продолжать сидеть в кустах. 

Радуясь поимке злобных шпионов-роботов (это была та самая реальность, где хроникомы стали врагом номер один), солдат сковал их наручниками, ничуть не удивившись, что шпионы подозрительно спокойны, и повел в главный офис, а им только это и нужно было.

-Куда их, сэр? - спросил солдатик, приведя своих пленников не в камеру, как написано в правилах, а прямо в офис начальника.

-Агент Николсон, сколько раз я должен говорить, что вести всех надо в допросную, а не ко мне, - стоя спиной к своим гостям проговорил их начальник голосом Говарда Старка

Стив понял, что это их шанс попасть к Пегги минуя допросы. Ну не хроникомы они, кто это вообще такие. Пусть Суза и Джонсон потом объяснят, что это такое.

-Нам нужна Пегги, - проговорил Роджерс, понимая, что быть узнанным у него больше шансов.

Говард обернулся, подозрительно рассматривая двух своих "знакомых". В гражданской одежде, без намека на оружие, даже приметного щита из вибраниума. Вот и как тут определять - роботы это или реально те самые люди, один из которых мертв, а второй все еще в ледниках должен лежать. 

-Если бы я был хроникомом, то сюда бы я не пришел, слишком подозрительно, - задумчиво проговорил гений, обходя "друзей" по кругу.

Стив посмотрел на Сузу, который выглядел достаточно уверенно, будто у него был план на такой случай. 

-Хроникомам мешало мое существование, так что меня подделывать им смысла не было, я мешал их планам одним своим видом, - проговорил Дэниел, достаточно смело, - А до Стива они бы не добрались, слишком глубоко подо льдом все еще лежит. 

Говард подозрительно посмотрел на гостей, а потом подозвал солдата, который и привел их.

-Отведи к нашим ученым, пусть проверят их, нам не нужны враги под ликом друзей на базе. Если они подтвердят, что вы люди - поговорим о невозможности вашего появления здесь, - проговорил он. - Я буду надеяться, что вы люди. У меня много вопросов.


End file.
